Short Story Relay "Saint☆Aniki"
Short Story Relay "Saint☆Aniki" (リレー小説「聖☆兄貴さん」, Rirē shōsetsu `Sei ☆ aniki-san) is chapter 21 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter nine of volume two. Summary As Kodaka remarks about the usual laid-back atmosphere within the Neighbor's Club room, he suggests they engage in a short story relay after Rika shared to the others about her experience in kissing numerous creatures as Sena's received a bad end from her galgame. After making an order on who will write from start to finish (which consist of: first Yukimura. followed by Yozora, Kodaka, Sena, Kobato, Rika, and lastly Maria), they began with their relay. In Yukimura's story, 'he' writes about a strong warrior named Kodaka who is well-loved by the people. After setting out on a village to rape, Kodaka went to put on his sandals and surprisingly realized it was unusually warm despite the cold winter. When Kodaka summons his sandal-bearer, Yukimura, the latter revealed to his master that 'he' used 'his' chest to warm up his master's sandals. Praising his servant's efforts, he asked Yukimura to continue 'his' service to him and Yukimura bowed in agreement. Thus, Yukimura swore eternal devotion to 'his' master Kodaka. In Yozora's story, Kodaka went to a village with his underling Yukimura. There, he finds a woman being raped by several thugs. The woman's name was Sena Kashiwazaki. As Sena begged Kodaka for help, Kodaka instead abandoned her claiming he only has interest for little girls and left Sena to find better prey. In Kodaka's story, after abandoning Sena, Kodaka immediately returned to rescue the latter and slew the thugs who were raping her as they revealed to him the whereabouts of their hideout. On his way there, he claimed that he has no intentions of raping someone and stated he isn't only interested in little girls. Reaching the hideout, Kodaka beat the villains and the people began to see Kodaka in a new light In Sena's story, as Kodaka came face-to-face with the villain's boss, Yozora Mikazuki, Kodaka found himself in a bind as he prayed to God. At the same time, the God, Sena Kashiwazaki appeared and zapped Yozora. Begging to be spared, Yozora licked over Sena's foot as an act of forgiveness as Sena stepped over Kodaka as his reward for him and later put her bare foot in his mouth. In Kobato's story, as Kodaka was about to press his lips on the abominable god, the darkness within him was awakened, returning him to his true self, carrying the name Loga Wilheim Zeirys, as the voice of Leysis Vi Felicity Sumeragi called out to him. Recalling their first meeting which dated back in the 13th century at Transylvania, as Kodaka hunts deep within the forest, he founds a maiden (Leysis) with heterochromatic eyes bathing herself as between them developed a love that's forbidden, causing tragedy to struck. In Rika's story, the outcome of Kodaka's past, causing his dark powers to awaken and choosing to destroy both God and the world. In his rampage, Kodaka's underling, Yukimura, halted his master as they made love. Back to reality, as Rika left the club-room to relieve herself, the rest found Maria asleep considering the fact it was her turn for the short story relay. With no other choice, the Neighbor's Club's short story relay was put to a close by both Kodaka and Yozora.